


Die Farbe der Liebe wächselte zu Blau

by WinryElric



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryElric/pseuds/WinryElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuerst, ging alles Bergab, darum hatten wir nicht viel. Wir hatten einen Streit. Sie rannte und ich fiel. Ob Sie alleine zurecht kommt? Ob ich da je wieder herauskomme?</p>
<p>Eine Geschickte die den Leser auf ein ständiges Hoch und Tief senden sollte und die Emotionen empfinden sollte, die ich beim Schreiben hatte. Ich hoffe es gefällt und wenn ja, bitte Like und Kommet hinterlassen. Würde mich sehr freuen. Bei Kontaktsuche : kairi19954@gmail.com <br/>Ich schau jeden dritten Tag vorbei späterstens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mein liebes Tagebuch

Frisk schreibt immer nur dann Tagebuch, wenn sie sich an etwas erinnern will. Egal ob gute Erinnerungen oder nicht, sie hat daher immer ihr Tagebuch bei ihr.

 

Frisks Sicht (wird abgekürzt werden PoV F als Point of View und dann den Charakter)

12.03.199x Liebes Tagebuch

Ich schreibe erst heute, obwohl meine Eltern nun beide über 3 Wochen verschwunden sind und die Polizei nach ihnen sucht, da ich selbst zu beschäftigt war meine kleine Schwester zu helfen und mich um sie zu kümmern. Da ich übermorgen 21 werde glaube ich nicht, dass mir meine kleine Schwester weggenommen werden wird. Aber wie soll ich für sie sorgen, wenn ich nebenher für die Matura lernen muss?

Ich werd mir wohl einen Job suchen müssen und die Schule hinschmeißen müssen. Rita zu liebe. Ich hoffe wir kommen klar.

20.03.199x Liebes Tagebuch

Ich habe mich bei vielen Stellen beworben und die Schule geschmissen. Unsere Eltern haben uns beiden genug vererben können um uns die Anwaltskosten und die des Notars sowie ein Jahr leben zu erlauben ohne neue Kleidung ohne irgendwelchen weniger notwendigen Dinge kaufen zu können als Strom, Wasser, Essen und die Schule für Rita. Ich hoffe, dass ich genug verdiene um uns beide zu erhalten... Sie hat mich angeschrien warum Mama und Papa nicht mehr kommen... Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Ich sagte ihr, sie wären in Urlaub für unbestimmte Zeit. Wie lange sie mir das glauben wird? Als sie Fragte warum sagte ich nur, dass sie einfach eine Auszeit gebraucht haben. ich fühl mich so schuldig...

04.04.199x Liebes Tagebuch

Rita hatte ein blaues Auge als sie von der Schule kam und als ich heute am Heimweg war von einem Bewerbungsgespräch, verfolgte mich jemand, der 2 Häuser weiter bei einer Türe stehen blieb und so tat als würde er dort wohnen. Als ich aber aus dem Fenster sah, rannte er weg. Ich wusste, dass er dort nicht leben konnte, da ich diese Famile kannte. Ich war oft bei ihnen zu besuch und auch ein paar mal Babysitten... Ich sollte vorsichtiger sein.

16.04.199x Liebes Tagebuch

Ich habe einen Job gekriegt! Ich räume in einer Bibliothek Bücher ein und sortiere und halte die Bücher sauber und in gutem Zustand. Die Bezahlung wird für die Grundlegenden Dinge reichen und auch zu Weihnachten oder zur Schulzeit muss ich keine Angst haben auch mal ein oder zwei schöne Dinge für Rita besorgen zu können. Ich habe die Polizei alamiert, nachdem der selbe Mann, der letztens Mir folgte eine Frau angriff und ich ihr half. Es wird nach ihm schon lange gesucht. Sie meinten, dass sie mehr Polzei in der Gegend aufstellen werden und mich namendlich erwehnen wollen unter den Helfern. Es geht doch langsam Bergauf. Mt. Ebor auf XD Ich hoffe, es bleibt so...


	2. Sie rannte und ich fiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich ändere hier mit Absicht Point of View weil das mit dem Tagebuch nur als Einleitung gedacht war.

PoV Rita

Sie sagte wieder nur, dass sie glücklich war, dass Mum und Dad auf Urlaub waren. ich glaubte ihr das nicht mehr. Sie hatte mehr als einmal in einem Tag geweint und seit sie arbeitete war ihre Laune nur ein wenig besser geworden.

Rita ging wie immer auf ihrem Heimweg in Gedanken. Sie dachte schon lange nicht mehr daran, dass ihr ehemaliger Schulschwarm wieder einmal blaue Flecken und ein gebrochenes Herz hat hinterlassen. Sie dachte eher an ihre Schwester Frisk, die ihr verzweifelt lächelnd erzählen wird, dass Dad sie aus dem Urlaub angerufen hatte und sie dort glücklich waren. Aber Frisk merkte auch nicht, dass ihre Schwester schon 14 war und weit nicht mehr so unwissend und unnütze war wie ihre Schwester dachte. Sie half auch wo sie konnte, aber warum kamen ihre Eltern nicht mehr heim? Hatten sie die Nase voll von Ihr und Frisk? Oder war ihnen etwas zugestoßen und Frisk verheimlichte es ihr? Die Lehrer sahen sie immer mit so traurigen Augen an... Waren sie etwa tot?

Nein! Daran wollte sie nicht denken. Ihre Eltern lebten noch. Frisk hätte ihr sowas wichtiges doch nie verschwiegen. oder? Sie sagte generell nur etwas, wenn es wichtig war.

Knapp vor der Eingangstür zu dem Haus in dem du bisher immer Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gefühlt hattest wurde immer ungemütlicher und Angsteinfössend. Es wisperte nahezu, was dein Herz schon längst wusste. Du wolltest es nur nicht akzeptieren und von deiner Schwester etwas anderes hören. Nur noch ein paar Momente zuminderst.

Rita öffnete die Tür, ging ins Esszimmer und fand einen Teller mit Frischhaltefolie darüber auf dem Esstisch. Daneben lag ein Zettel mit den Worten " Ich bin bis um 17 uhr nicht zu Hause, da wir Inventur haben. Sei lieb und spiel bis ich heim komme. Ich hab dich lieb, Frisk"

Sie seufzte. Das ging jetzt jeden Mittwoch los. Wenigstens konnte sie ihre Hausaufgabe erst nach dem Essen machen und nicht davor sowie danach den rest des Tages Fernsehen, das ihr sonst nur 3 Stunden erlaubt war. Alles hatte nun mal Vor und Nachteile. Brav wie Rita war, wärmte sie sich das Curry auf und aß gemütlich bevor sie ihre Hausaufgaben machte und dann zum Fernsehen ging. Knapp vor 17 Uhr kam Frisk auch nach Hause mit neuen Lebensmitteln und einem kleinen Kuchen von eurer Lieblingsbäckerei her.

"Sis! Da bist du ja! Wie war die Arbeit? Und was gibt es heute zum Abendessen?"

Frist lächelte "Es ging. Viel zu lesen halt um Kunden später besser beraten zu können." Frisk machte die Türe nur leicht zu da sie keine Hand frei hatte und packte langsam in der Küche aus, was sie alles mithatte. Von den Zutaten her würde Rita auf Toast fürs Abendessen und Spagetti für Morgen Mittag tippen. "Erst gibt es einen Kuchen wenn du mir deine gemachte Hausaufgabe zeigst und von mir aus darfst du dann auch ausnahmsweise länger Fernsehen. Aber lass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen!"

Rita hüpfte auf und ging zu Frisk um ihr zu helfen. Du musstest deine Bedenken wegen deiner Eltern äußern... Ihnen war etwas zugestoßen. Ganz sicher... Nur was?

"Unsere Eltern kommen nicht mehr wieder oder?" frage Rita und Frisk drehte sich schnell mit erschrockenen Augen zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht sagte alles. Ja. Sie kamen nie wieder... nach einer Ewigkeit antwortete Frisk endlich. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Mum und Dad haben vor ihrem Verschwinden so oft gestritten darüber wie unfähig ich war und wie sehr sie wünschten, ich wäre ein wenig wie du... Haben sie uns deswegen verlassen?" Frisk bekam tränen in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu mehr schien sie nicht mehr fähig zu sein. Langsam machte die ganze Situation Rita verdammt wütend.

"Du denkst selbst so, oder? Du willst mich auch nicht! Ohne mir wäre dein Leben viel besser!" Frisk schockiert und in Panik griff nach dir doch du wolltest nicht von ihr berührt werden. Ohne groß nach zu denken ranntest du los. Es gab nur einen Ort an dem du wusstest, dass keiner dir folgen würde, weil Menschen dort schon verschwunden waren. Du wusstest nicht warum, hattest aber sicher keine Angst davor, denn dir war seit Jahren nie etwas passiert. Gut dass die Tür noch nicht abgesperrt war und du wusstest von dem Trick, die Tür fest zu zuschlagen um den Mechanismus einrasten zu lassen, der sich selbst mit dem Schlüssel erst nach einer Weile öffnen lies. In der Zeit warst du schon lange weg.

PoV F

Sie rannte nicht nur, sie haute auch noch die Tür zu und dir voll auf die Nase. Na Toll. Da rannte sie am Fenster vorbei in eine Richtung, die du sie ab und an sahst einschlagen. Eine Richtung, die verboten war, da Menschen auf dem selben Weg oft verschwanden und dann tot aufgefunden wurden oder gar ganz verschwunden. Mum hat sie bisher immer ausgeschimpft und nicht sie. Aber sie würde es tun, wenn sie erst wieder zu Hause waren Sicher und Geborgen nach all der Mühe, die sie sich gemacht hat. Sie öffnette die Tür so schnell sie konnte, selbst wenn es etwas dauerte. Sie würde das Schloss wächseln lassen und nahm den Schlüssel zum Haus auch mit bevor sie die Türe schloss. Sie rannte hinterher auf diesen verfluchten Berg von dem der Vernünftige Menschenverstand abratete. Sie rannte den Fußspuren die sich am Ende der Straße in der Erde des matschigen Weges abzeichneten nach. Gut, dass es vor gut 3 Stunden noch geregnet hatte. Jedoch verlief sie sich bei der Suche nach Rita.

Frisk sah sich um. Etwas über der Stadt suchte sie nach ihrer Schwester, rief Rita und versuchte vergebens sie zu finden. Plötzlich sah sie etwas Orange - Rotes im nun Halbdunklen in etwa 15 Metern vorbei huschen zwischen zwei Büschen. Ritas Lieblingstshirt hatte genau diese Farbe. Frisk lief auf das Etwas zu bis sie merkte, keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu haben... Sie schie... Sie fiel... Sie verzweifelte bei dem Gedanken ihre Schwester nicht mehr versorgen zu können, denn die Höhe, aus der sie fiel, welche sie erst jetzt richtig sah, war ganz sicher tötlich.

PoV Rita

Sie versteckte sich in einem Baum nahe dem schwarzen Etwas, dass sie immer als Teich gesehen hatte. Bei Tag war es meist nicht da aber bei Nacht war da dieser wunderschöne Teich. Sie sah ihre Schwester kommen und auf der anderen Seite einen Fuchs im Gebüsch. Als Frisk ihren Namen erneut rief, erschrack der Fuchs und rannte weg, dabei einen kleinen blitzenden Streifen Fell in einer Sekunde für Frisk sichtbar zu machen. Frisk rannte schneller auf den Teich zu und Rita kicherte leise in Erwartung, dass Frisk in den Teich sprang und Nass werden würde. Doch das tat sie nicht... Sie fiel in den Teich... Tiefer und Tiefer bis sie im Schwarz versank... Rita erschrocken und nach Frisk rufend kletterte vom Baum und ging das erste mal ganz nahe an den Teich heran um zu merken, dass es nur kein Teich war... Es war ein mit glitzernden, wabernden Lichtern bespickter Tunnel, der nahezu perfekt oval aussah... Rita wusste, dass sie tot war... Der Sturz war zu tief...


	3. Die Blume und die, die manche Mum nannten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, ich werde absofort gedanken und Taten des Charakters in "Du" schreiben, da es mir leichter fällt als immer den Namen zu schreiben.

PoV Rita

Du gingst Heim und riefst dann die Polizei, die anfing alles zu fragen, was du nur wissen konntest und sagten dir dann auch, was du von deiner Schwester nie hörtest... Deine Eltern und nun warscheinlich auch Frisk waren warscheinlich nicht mehr da für dich. Einer der Polizistinnen fragte dich ob du bei ihr bleiben wolltest und du akzeptiertest aus dem Gefühl nicht alleine in deinem Elternhaus zu bleiben, dass voll von den Menschen, die dir am meisten bedeutet haben war und du sicher wusstest, dass du dir selbst womöglich noch was antatest, wenn du alleine bliebst. Unfähig auch nur irgendwas zu packen, packte die Polzistin nahmens Sophie alles notwenige ein, dass dir einfiel um es in deinen Reisekoffer zu packen. Zudem nahm sie deinen Schlüssel vom Haus und sperrte an nachdem alle das Haus verlassen hatten. Du wusstest, dass Frisk einen Schlüssel mithatte und du nur den Zweitschlüssel hattest.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sophie eine nette Wohnung nahe deiner Schule hatte und einen festen Freund namens Felix, der scheinst weder Gut in Kinder liebhaben noch wirklich in Familiensachen auf zu gehen schien. Sophie erklärte ihm alles und er war einverstanden, dich da zu behalten bis entweder ein Platz zum Bleiben für dich gefunden war an dem du gut und sicher erwachsen werden konntest oder deine Schwester unverhoffter weiße doch lebend gefunden werden würde. Zweiteres war ausgeschlossen. Nach einigen Tagen bemerkte Sophie auch die blauen Flecken und du warst gezwungen mit ihr zu reden. Sie half dir nach und nach mit den Leherern, deinen Mitschülern und durch Kampfsportarten dich auch gegen deine Schläger zu wehren. Das Essen war gut und Felix war zwar meist etwas leise und wollte auch meistens seine Ruhe, aber er kümmerte sich nach einiger Zeit doch auch um dich. Es war nicht soo schlecht wie du dachtest. Trotzdem... Du wusstest, dass Frisk deinetwegen nie wiederkam, was dich jeden Tag in Tränen und kaltem Angstschweiß aus deinen Alpträumen riss. Irgendwann fingst du sogar an von Skeletten mit blauen Augen zu träumen, die dir dankten, Frisk zu ihnen gebracht zu haben... Es waren ekelhafte Alpträume, die dir keine ruhe ließen dich auch nur einmal entspannt hin zu legen.

PoV Frisk

Als du langsam deine Augen öffnetest, brummte dein Kopf gewalltig. Du erinnertest dich an deinen Namen, an deine Hausnummer, an die Arbeit, die du nahe des Hauses hattest und dass deine Eltern verstorben waren. Du erinnertest dich daran von der Arbeit zu kommen im Gedanken einen Kuchen essen zu wollen mit jemandem sehr wichtigen. Nur wer war das? Viel mehr war da nicht übrig geblieben. Du schautest dich um.

Ein Blumenbeet mit gelben Blumen in dem du saßt erinnerte dich fern an etwas. Hat deine Mutter im Garten nicht sollche immer gehegt und gepflegt? Verloren in deinen Gedanken sahst du eine Blume, die komisch aussah. Sie war die Größte und schwang regelmäßig hin und her und musterte dich mit ihren Augen...

Warte! Augen? "Howdie! Ich bin Flowey die Blume! Du scheinst nicht von hier unten zu sein, oder? Du armes Ding. Lass mich dir ein bisschen helfen. Ja?"

"Wie zur Hölle kannst du bitte sprechen? Normale Blumen haben nie gesprochen! Geschweige denn dass Sie sich von alleine bewegten bisher!"

Flowey sah dich plötzlich mit einem sehr angsteinflößenden und genugtuenden Lächeln an, dass dir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Was zur Hölle war das für eine Kreatur!

Sie fing an zu lachen auf eine dämonische Art und sprach" Dir brauch ich also nichts vor zu machen. Du bist nicht so jung und Unschuldig wie die anderen Kinder, die hier herunterfallen. Merke dir. In dieser Welt heißt es Töten oder du wirst getötet. Wobei du nicht mehr viel Zeit hast es dir zu merken! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sie lies komische weiße Punkte erscheinen, die die Form von Blütenblättern aufwiesen und lies 3 auf dich zufliegen, dennen du nur schwer ausweichen konntest. Sie attackierte so lange, bis sie dich einmal traf nur um sich an deinem Schmerzerfüllten Schrei zu ergötzen. Erst jetzt bemerktest du die Lebensleiste, die deinen Namen hatte und langsam gegen 1 ging. Knapp vor dem Ende stand es. Schutzlos und Hilflos musstest du mitansehen versuchend zuminderst weg zu krabbeln, dass die Blume dich mit ihrer Attacke einkreiste und langsam immer mahnischer lachend auf dich zubewegten bis ein Feuerball die Blume fortriss und der Angriff mit einem mal stoppte.


	4. Toriel

PoV Flowey

Gefangen in Schmerzen durch die Flammen deiner eigenen Mutter sahst du, wie Toriel dieses Menschenmädchen Ansprach und langsam mitnahm mit all der Liebe, mit der sie einst dich großziehen wollte. Leider warst du mit 12 verstorben. Deine Hoffnung. Fast hättest du einen anderen Körper gehabt, den du Chara überlassen konntest. Chara versprach dich zurück zu verwandeln und alles wieder zu richten. Deine Eltern würden sich wieder erinnern und deine Freunde würden dich wiedererkennen. Auch Chara würde wieder mit dir spielen. Das waren doch schöne Gründe für furchtbare Dinge. Zudem war die Welt wohl nicht so Nett und Freundlich, wie du früher immer dachtest.

Sobald du wieder genug Magie und Energie hattest um ihnen zu folgen fingst du an, wie so oft mit anderen hinter Toriel und diesem Menschen hinterher zu schleichen ohne auch nur einen Augenblick gesehen zu werden. Wobei hinterher schleichen eher unter dem Boden zu verschwinden und irgendwo wieder aufzublühen in sekunden Schnelle hieß. Manchmal warst du fast zu langsam aber es war alles machbar.

PoV Toriel

Dieses eher etwas ältere Menschenkind erinnerte dich sehr an Chara und deinen Sohn Asriel.  
Er war schon zu lange nicht mehr und du vermisst ihn fürchterlich. Eines Tages war er weg. Du hast überall gesucht. Allerdings hast du ihn nie gefunden. Nun, wo so viel Zeit verging und Asgore nicht mehr bei dir war, was vielleicht auch besser war, da er eventuell an Asriels verschwinden schuld war, fühltest du dich schon sehr Einsam. Zudem war die Hoffnung, dass die Monster eines Tages an die Oberfläche konnten eher gering. Deine Einzigen glücklichen Momente waren die, der Menschen, die hier herunterfielen und seit ein paar Jahren auch ein geheimnisvolles Skelett namens Sans, der einen gewissen Charme aus seinen "Klopf - Klopf" witzen kam, die durchaus humor zeigten und auch seine Ideen zu Problemen und ein paar seiner Träume waren sehr erstrebenswert. Er liebte zum Beispiel seinen Bruder um den er sich kümmerte.

In deinem heimeligen kleinen Haus am Ende der Ruinen und am Anfang des Untergrundlandes angekommen, du zeigtest dem Menschen das hergerichtete Zimmer. Sie war selbstständiger als du ihr zutrauen wolltest und laut ihr war sie 21 und auf den Namen Frisk getauft. Sie erinnerte dich so sehr an Chara, dass du sie am liebsten gleich für immer bei dir behalten hättest. Aber du ahntest, dass es so enden würde, wie mit jedem heruntergefallenen Menschen. Sie würde durch die Tür wollen, wo Sans und Papyrus darauf wartete sie zu töten... Du konntest nur hoffen, dass sie Asgore nicht von Frisk erzählen oder sie gleich einfach so töten.

Als der Kuchen, den du so gerne backst fertig und Ausgekühlt war, brachtest du Frisk ein stück nur um zu sehen, dass sie in voller Kleidung und ohne die Decke über sich zu ziehen eingeschlafen war. Sie musste unglaublich müde sein. Du decktest sie zu und stelltest das Kuchenstück auf den Tisch neben dem Bett um selbst ein wenig zu schlafen nachdem du Sans erzählt hast, was passiert ist.

PoV Sans

Du gingst wie immer von lil Bro lazy genannt auf den alten Ausguck auf Menschenjagt. Nicht, dass du interesse an Menschen hättest. Aber an der Dame hinter der Tür. Leise vermutest du, es sei die alte Königin, die nach dem Tot des Prinzen bis an den Anfang rannte und sich für immer in den Ruinen und der keineren, gemütlicheren Nachbildung des Schlosses einsperrte, nur herauslassend, was von allein raus wollte. Meist Menschen, die den Weg an die Oberfläche zurück suchten...

In Gedanken versunken über Toriel, klopfte es an der Tür, an der du gerade eben ankamst.

"Sans? Bist du da? Ich muss mit dir reden!" Du dachtest kurz nach, antwortetest dann aber nachdem du ein wenig besorgt warst. Das letzte mal als sie so panisch und weinerlich klang, war, als sie von ihrem verschwundenen Sohn erzählte und was für ein Mistkerl ihr Exmann war. "Was gibts, alte Lady. Du klingst noch schlimmer als old Bonehead Papyrus, wenn er enttäuscht ist."

"Du weißt, wie du mir versprochen hast, auf alles Leben auf zu passen sofern es keinem schadet? Vielleicht musst du bald dein Versprechen wahr machen... Ich habe jemanden gefunden. Allerdings kein Kind mehr. Eher eine sehr junge Frau. Alt genug, dass sie an der Oberfläche gearbeitet hat. Ich befürchte, sie wird gehen wie jeder andere und ich werde wieder einsam sein..."

"Ist ja nicht so, als würd ich dich nicht nach Grillbys einladen... "

"ich weiß! Trotzdem... Ich..."

"Du musst dich nicht erklären. Ich weiß, dass du dich da drin nur sicher und Glücklicher fühlst. Ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Ok? Sofern sie keinem Weh tut."

"Und du wirst mir sagen, wenn sie es schaffen sollte?"

Du dachtest ein wenig nach. Toriel zu treffen, wenn die Barriere gebrochen werden würde? Weg von den Alpträumen und weg von all deinen Schmerzen? Natürlich würdest du sie holen.

"Ja. Mach ich. Nagut. Also kann ich schlafen bis die kleine Aufwacht?"

"Ja. Ich geh schlafen... Sie wird morgen Frühstück haben wollen."

Du hörtest sie weggehen. Sie tat dir leid. Aber du warst aufgeregt wegen des Menschens. Endlich würde Papy wieder lächeln. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen und deine eigene Erinnerung an welche war bald nicht mehr zu gebrauchen bis auf ein paar Fotos in einem Album. Du würdest nach dem Weitergehen des Menschen, deine Alben durchsehen um erneut in vielen sensiblen Momenten zu verzweifen...

PoV Frisk

Der Morgen war etwas zu traumhaft. Ohne Schmerzen mit Butterscotch und Zimtkuchen und einem waren Glas Milch fühltest du dich wieder wie ein Kind mit der Liebe von Toriel war dein Herz so leicht und glücklich. Allerdings hattest du ein ungutes Gefühl als Toriel meinte, dich bei sich behalten zu wollen. Als ob du dringend an die Oberfläche müsstest, weil jemand wartete. Wer es war, fiel dir bei bestem Willen nicht ein. Nach einem Langen Gespräch mit Toriel und ein paar Schritten in den Keller zu einer Tür, Toriel forderte deine Stärke heraus, verletzte dich letztens aber nicht wirklich und lenkte nach langem Gespräch ein. Sie lies dich durch die Tür. Raus aus dieser verdammten Höhle.

Als sich die Tür jedoch öffnette merktest du, dass es nicht die Oberfläche war. Es war weiß und Grün und in tiefster Dunkelheit obwohl deine Innere Uhr auf Tag stand und es war mitte Juni. Trotzdem war alles voll tiefem Eis und Schnee. Du erinnerst dich an das, was einer der Froggits inden Ruinen sagte. (Gehe bis zur Tür und dann weiter, bis die zweite große Tür will dich aus dem Land unter der Welt bringen wird)


	5. Die Skelebros

PoV Sans

Da waren Schritte, die dich aus deinem Nickerchen vor Toriels Tür rissen... Eine Konversation, die dich zum lauschen brachte. Als du aber hörtest, dass die junge Frau aus der Tür treten würde, bereitetest du dich auf 3 Sachen vor. 1. Den Menschen vorne an dem Holztor treffen. 2. ein Foto mit deinem Handy machen ohne dass es die Frau merkt und 3. Sie in Sicherheit zu kriegen. Mit dem Handy hinter einem Busch versteckt wartest du, bis der Mensch aus der Tür kommt. Sie kam. Sie erinnerte dich seltsamer Weise an jemanden, den Gaster dir einst auf einem Foto gezeigt hat. Allerdings war das Bild über 30 Jahre alt und sie sah nur 5 bis 10 Jahre älter aus als die Person auf dem Foto. Demnach konnte sie es nicht sein. Verdammt, ist sie schön... Wie ihre Augen leuchten und ihre Haare so grade geschnitten fällt. Es erinnert dich an bestimmte Zeiten. Zeiten mit weicher, warmer Haut und einem anständigen Verdauungssystem.

Heut zu tage bist du nur noch ein Sack Knochen zusammengehalten von Magie. Einst warst du genauso Menschlich wie diese junge, schöne Dame...  
Wie gerne würdest du sie umarmen und ihre Wärme spüren oder ihren Geruch riechen. Riechen, wie ihr Körper immer noch Stoffe produziert, die Lebende Menschen anlocken soll. Gerüche, die dir immer ein wenig unangenehm waren, für die du heute 1000 Dinge tun würdest um sie einmal noch erleben könntest an dir selbst. Aber das war vorbei. Schon sehr lange und es nutzte nicht an verlorenen Fasern zu ziehen. Du lachtest leise bei dem kleinen Wortwitz.  
Später würdest du Papys Lieblingspullover mit der Laufmasse zu Papy bringen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn nicht so um den Finger wickeln soll und ob er je aufhört die Fäden zu ziehen.

Sie sah sehr traurig aus. An der Holztür angekommen du teleportiertest dich hinter sie. Sie muss es gemerkt haben, denn bevor du was sagen konntest, drehte sie sich um und erschrack fürchterlich. Beinahe wäre sie gefallen, aber du hast sie aufgefangen. Zwar mit deiner Magie, aber wenigstens st sie sicher. Sie lächelt dich erst für eine Weile an bis sie das erste Mal zu dir spricht und dich vollkommen ohne Ahnung trifft.

"Danke, dass du mich gefangen hast. Ist das ein Hobby von dir?" Du lachst und sie stimmt ein.  
" Eigendlich nicht wirklich. Du bist der erste echt interesante Fang in Jahren..."  
Errötete sie da etwa gerade?  
"Zudem hab ich viel zu viel damit zu tun meinen Bruder auf seinem Menschenfang zu helfen. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich darin interessiert bin. Weißt du? Er will zu den Wächtern des Königs dazugehören. Darum versucht er Undyne, die Offizierin zu beeindrucken, in dem er ihr einen Menschen bringt."

Ihr Gesicht zuerst in Panik, entspannte sie sich dann aber wieder.  
"Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?"

Erst einmal ihren Namen zur Sicherheit herausfinden. " Wie heißt mein Fang überhaupt?" Sie kicherte. "Ich heiße Frisk. Und du?"

" Mein Name ist Sans. Sans das Skelett."

"Danke fürs Retten, Sans." Sie drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte den Weg entlang und verschwand ein wenig versteckt im Wald. Das einzige was du tun konntest, war ihr hinterher zu sehen und dich zu fragen, ob es an der Oberfläche gleichermaßen hübsche Wesen gab. Die Resets waren dir schon bekannt und du kanntest Frisk auch... Allerdings nur als Kind. Die Frau, die vorhin noch bei dir war, war hingegen alles andere als ein Kind mehr.

~Nach einiger Zeit, vielen Wortwitzen und ein paar zu einfachen Rätseln~

PoV Frisk

Durch die winterlichen Bäume und durch die Kälte zitternd sahst du ein kleines Dorf. Kein wirklich hohes Haus. Es sah eher etwas Weihnachtlich aus mit all den Lichterketten und Weihnachtskränzen. Selbst einen Baum mit Geschenken stand in der Mitte des Dorfes. Es kam einem eher vor wie in einem kuscheligen Winterwunderland. Als ob du wieder 5 und in den großen Kinderstädten wärest. Es gab eine Bar namens Grillbys wo sich viele Monster versammelten. Auch von Wächtern und verschonten Monstern gefüllt vor denen du eher in Ruhe gelassen werden wolltest, gingst du zum Barkeeper und fragtest ihn nach Wasser.

"Ich würde dir gerne mit Wasser dienen, aber ich fasse dieses Zeug eher ungerne an" Nach seinem Aussehen zu Urteilen war er eine sehr gut gekleidete Flamme. Wie zur Hölle, gingen seine Kleider nicht in Flammen auf und warum lebte er in einer Bar so nahe an einem Fluss wenn es ihm nicht gut tut Wasser zu berühren oder auch in einer Schneegegend. Schnee schmoltz doch für gewöhnlich.

Egal. Du bedanktest dich und gingst aus dem Laden. Es war auch eine Bücherrei dabei auf die du allerdings keine Lust hattest. Ein Hotel, einen Shop und eine Eiswürfelverbrik (wofür die auch immer gut war....) viele Häuser und zuletzt... die Skelettbros, über die in dem gott verdammten, kalten Dorf jeder sprach.

Nach dem Kampf mit Papyrus und seinem Date sagtest du ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle und du dir jemanden finden wirst. Er solle sich äher um seinen Bruder sorgen machen ob dieser eine Freundin abbekäme.

"SANS IST EIGENDLICH SEHR BELIEBT BEI DEN FRAUEN, ABER ER SAGTE IMMER, ER WARTE AUF JEMAND GANZ BESTIMMTEN" Genau in diesem Moment kam Sans in den Raum und nahm mich an der Schulter. "Sans? Was ist denn? Alles..." Du wurdest unterbrochen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen standest du in Grillbys. Naja. Stehen wohl eher nicht, nachdem deine Beine wie Pudding waren und du dich gezwungener Maßen ein wenig an Sans lehnen musstest, von dem du erst jetzt merktest, dass er leicht nach Blumen und dem winterlichen Wald roch.


	6. How to Win a Humans heart

PoV Sans

Manche sagten, es sei Verboten oder würde nie funktionieren, wenn Menschen und Monster zusammen waren. Ihm war es egal. Selbst wenn die Legenden stimmten und Monster tiefer und Länger lieben konnten als Menschen lebten... Nach späterstens dem 4. Reset warst du verschossen in Sie. Nur warst du in dieser Zeitlinie viel Älter und auch Sie war älter. Was auch immer das für einen Unterschied machen würde. Du musstest wissen, wie sie in dieser Zeitlinie so war und warum sie immer resettet hatte. Langsam verzweifeltest du. Wie konnte er verhindern, dass Sie ihn immer wieder alles von Vorne machen lies... Vielleicht war sie diesesmal Verständnisvoller. Sie war älter und reifer. Allein das hat ihr Blick auf dich verraten.

Du wusstest was passieren würde. Also teleportiertest du dich um Punkt 12 in Papys zimmer, packtest Sie an ihrer Schulter und brachtest sie mit einer Teleportation zu Grillbyz. Du wusstest, dass Grilbs alles über dich wusste. Außnahmslos erzähltest du ihm letzten Endes Alles was dich ausmachte. Selbst nach jedem Reset erzähltest du ihm von den für andere verloren gegangene Erinnerungen. Allerdings war er dein allerbester Freund und hat dir und Papy einst vor langer Zeit das Leben gerettet. Hatte er da nicht deine Ehrlichkeit und deine Wünschen und Hoffnungen verdient? Aber du wusstest auch Seine.

" Ich lad dich auf nen Drink und einen Burger ein. Dafür will ich aber, dass du mir vertraust, wenn ich dir einen ganz bestimmten Ort zeige. Ok?"

"Du hast mich gerettet vor diesem schwarzen Abgrund. Warum sollte ich dir misstrauen? Abgesehen davon will ich nur so schnell wie möglich an die Oberfläche..."

Das war anderst. Warum hatte sie es diesesmal so dringend an die Oberfläche zu kommen? Hatte sie einen Freund? Hatte sie sorgen um Familie, die sie sonst nie gekümmert haben?

"Keine Sorge. Ich werd dich nicht groß aufhalten sofern du keinem meiner Freunde schadest."

"Würde ich ihnen was antun, würde ich meinem Retter schaden." Sie lächelte mit einem Augenwinken. Darauf konnte er hoffendlich vertrauen.

"Gut. Dann lass uns was essen. ich wette, du bist schon fast nur noch Haut und Knochen." Verdammt. Jetzt musstest du lächeln. Hoffendlich hat sie es nicht bemerkt.

Aber sie lachte. Zum Glück. Du gingst vor zur Bar und setztest dich hin. Beim gehen siehst du Grillbys bedeutungsvoll an und er holt schon mal das Ketchup hervor. War das Zeug gut. Minderstens die selbe Wirkung von Bier bei Menschen. Du setztest dich. Sie setzte sich neben dich und bewunderte Grillbys.

"Ein Wasser und ein paar Pommes bitte. Warum verbrennt ihre Kleidung nicht Mr?"

Grillbs lachte nur und sagte mit heiseren Stimme wie immer "Ein Geheimnis."

Du sahst ein wenig Schockiert aus. Diese Frisk schien kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Das gefiel dir. Ihre Haare waren auch länger und der Streifenpullie saß enger. Dadurch waren wunderschöne Kurven zu erkennen. Oberweite, Top. Hüfte, Top, lässige schwarze Hose, Top und erst die Schuhe. Verdammt war sie Heiß... Du merkst, wie sie zu dir schaut und dich anlächelt und du anfängst zu erröten. Oder besser zu erblauen.

"Warum hast du es denn so eilig an die Oberfläche zu kommen, Frisk?"

Willkürlich fragtest du dich wie du diesesmal versucht ihr Herz zu gewinnen und wie du ihr es dann sagen willst. Dieser Gedanke daran, es ihr erneut zum ersten mal sagen zu müssen, tat irgendwie weh... Du machst einen Schluck von dem Ketchup.


	7. Grillbys und die Macht des Wasserfalls

PoV Papyrus

Du warst zwar nicht mit Frisk zusammen gekommen, allerdings war sie auch nicht dein Typ. Zudem war da das Gefühl, Sie gehörte nicht zu dir... Aber das war egal. Als Frisk und du euch dein Zimmer angesehen haben  
sah Frisk nicht unglücklich aus, dass ihr nun nur Freunde wart. War wohl gut so.

Sie sagte " Und Sans? Er hat so ausgesehen als würde es ihm Wehtun wenn wir uns daten..."

"SANS IST EIGENDLICH SEHR BELIEBT BEI DEN FRAUEN, ABER ER SAGTE IMMER, ER WARTE AUF JEMAND GANZ BESTIMMTEN." Vielleicht war sie es ja. Aber woher sollte Er wissen, dass Frisk vorbei kommt. Du würdest mit ihm reden müssen.

Allerdings war dafür keine Zeit, weil er wie aus heiterem Himmel in dein Zimmer geportet kam und Frisk kurzerhand mit ihm rausteleportierte. Was geht mit Sans ab! Sowas hatte er noch nie abgezogen. Das hatte eindeutig ein Nachspiel zu haben. Aber fürs erste warst du hungrig. Also gingst du in die Küche um Spagetti zu machen. Deine Meisterspagetti musste einfach jeder Probieren! Vielleicht konntest du Undyne anrufen und sie Fragen ob sie Mitkochen wolle.

PoV Frisk

Der Flammende Herr meinte nur "Ein Geheimnis." Na Klar. Es war top Secret. Trotzdem fragtest du dich wie diese Flamme nur ihren Alltag lebte.

Dein Blick wanderte zu Sans. Er ist charmant, irgendwo witzig, gelassen und auch sehr mysteriös. Aber irgendwie interessierte es dich was er wollte und wie er wirklich zu Papy steht. Hm... Bekam Sans keine Luft? Er lief blau an...

"Warum hast du es denn so eilig an die Oberfläche zu kommen, Frisk?"

Verdammt... Das war eine gute Frage...

"Ich weiß nicht wer... Ich hab nähmlich bei dem Fall ein wenig vergessen... glaube ich... Aber ich habe wen um den ich mich kümmern muss... Wer auch immer es ist..."

Es brauchte eine Weile bis er antwortete. "Und du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern?"

"Nein. Aber ich weiß dass ich gearbeitet habe und dass ich mir so gern die Ausbildung finanziert hätte. Es ging aber nicht wegen dem jemand... Daher nehme ich an, dass diese Person jünger war... Meine Eltern waren aber nicht da. Also nehme ich an ich bin mit der Person verwant... Das letze woran ich mich erinnere war der Heimweg von der Arbeit..."

Er blickte zu dem Feuerigen Mann und sprach" Grillbs.. Glaubst du, Alphys könnte ihr helfen?"

Er heißt also Grillbs oder so. Aber wer war dieser Alphys...

Grillbs schaute Sans an. Dann sagte Sans. "Du hast ja recht, Grillby. Aber du weißt ja. Ich muss ihr helfen. Unter allen Umständen..."

"Es hilft aber auch nicht, sie in den Tot zu schicken, Sans."

"Da traust du Dr. Alphs ja viel zu. Kann sich ja nicht mal vor Papy schützen."

"Wer ist Dr. Alphys? Ist er sehr schlau?"

"Alphys ist eine Frau und ja, sie ist die königliche Forscherin.

Grillbys geht in die Küche und kommt mit meinen Pommes und einer weitere Ketchupflasche wieder. Die Pommes gibt er mir die Flasche geht zu Sans.

Du fingst an langsam zu essen. "Danke Sans."

"Nichts zu danken, Kiddo. Aber wenn du aufgegessen hast, gehen wir. ok?"

"Ok." Grillbys blicke wechselten von mir zu Sans. Was dachte er wohl?

Nach dem Essen, ein paar Wortspielen und 3 Ketchupflaschen später standest du auf und Sans machte es dir nach. Er hielt dir seinen Arm hin und du nahmst seinen Arm.

Sans lies seine Augen in der Dunkelheit seiner Augapfellöcher verschwinden und lies ein Auge wiedererscheinen. Es war leuchtend Blau. Etwas wogendes, ungreifbares Licht umgab euch, das auf der Haut wie leichte angenehme Seide glitt und strich. Es gab dabei kleine Funken ab, die hörbar knisterten und es füllte sich energetisch und volller Macht an. Es umgab und es schloss euch langsam ein, bis Sans sagte "halt dich an mir fest." Du tatest es so gut du konntest. Aber es war zu wenig Zeit. Als Ihr ankamt, legte er einen Arm um dich um deinen Halt zu unterstützen.

Ihr wart an einem Wasserfall. Meter hoch und wunderschön unter Sternen... Nein. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es aus wie blaue Sterne. Es sind jedoch Kristalle. Kristalle die die Farbe des Wasserfalls und das Leuchten der neon blauen Echoblumen wiedergab. Diese Blumen (laut Sans) in der Dunkelheit meistens anzutreffen geben das wieder, was sie zuletzt gehört haben. In genau der Lautstärke. Allerdings muss man schon minderstens 5 Meter vor ihnen sein. Du bewundertest den Anblick. Es war ähnlich dem Anblick wenn Nachts die Sterne zu sehen waren aber leicht von den ersten Sonnenstahlen in rot und Orange getönt waren. Sterne mit einem leichten Farbschimmer.

Zudem war stehts das Wasserrauschen zu vernehmen, dass eine so wunderschöne Stimmung nur noch beruhigener machte und die Luft etwas frischer und feuchter wirklen lies. Es war gemütlicher als mein eigenes Zimmer und weit aus angenehmer als die kälte in Snowdin, selbst wenn es hier nicht allzu viel wärmer war.

Sans nahm deine Hand und führte dich an ein dunkleres Ende des Steges im Wasser wo eine einzelne Echoblume stand. Sans deutete mir, ich solle ihr zuhören.

Du hörtest die Stimme von Sans, die sagte "Du wirst dich nicht erinnern, aber wir waren in einer Anderen Zeit bereits hier. Ich habe beim 150. mal aufgehört zu zählen." Sans nahm deine Hand und führte dich zur nächsten Echoblume. Als du es Begriff gingst du jede einzelne ab.

Letzten Endes sagten alle Blumen zusammen dass du dich zwar nicht erinnern magst, aber er dich länger kannte, als u denkst. Dass er diesesmal lange auf dich warten musste und dass er nicht weiß warum die Restarts passieren und er sich nicht an alles erinnern kann. Er weiß nur, dass ihr dringend deine Erinnerung an dieses Leben wieder bekommen solltet und er dir irgendwann vielleicht etwas wichtiges sagen wird. Zudem, dass eine gewisse Chara versuchen wird dich zu übernehmen oder dich zu töten. Er versprach dir auch über diese Blumen, dass er dich beschützen möchte... Dabei errötetest. Diese ganze Prozedur über beobachtete er dich... Wurde er wieder blau? Schon wieder keine Luft? Du gingst zu ihm und sahst ihn besorgt an.

Da nahm er dich in den Arm und streichelte über deinen Kopf. "Nicht vergessen zu atmen. Du läufst oft blau an."

Er wurde Blauer und hielt dich an den Schultern aber auf Armlänge Abstand. Was war jetzt los? "I-I-Ich atme schon! Wenn ich blau Anlaufe hat das einen anderen Grund... Weißt du? ich hab kein Blut in meinem Skelett..."

Stille.

"Und?"

"Naja. Ich laufe statt Rot einfach Blau an..."

Es war ihm also peinlich? Jetzt ergab alles auch ein wenig mehr Sinn. Du fingst an ihn an zu sehen und zu überlegen wie was bei ihm funktionieren würde. Bevor du allerdings etwas sagen konntest, nahm er dich eng in seinen Arm, wie du nur von Familie oder möglicher Weise von einem Liebhaber in den Arm genommen werden würdest. Du erötetest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Nächsten Kapitel werd ich wieder äher im Ich schrieben, da ich mich in diesem sehr beim Ausbessern erwischt habe und ich lieber Intuitiv und ohne Probleme schriebe als dann immer auf die Form zu achten. Wenn ich mich wohlfühle, schreib ich sicher und immer in der selben Form. After all ist es meine erste Fanfic und ich bedanke mich noch einmal für alle Leser. Ohne Euch wäre ich nichts. Bleibt voll Hoffnung und Glaubt an euch!!!! <3


	8. Stille Wahrheit zahlt sich aus

PoV Frisk

Die gegebene Information verarbeitend und darüber nachdenkend, ob man dieser Quelle trauen konnte dachte ich am Rand des Wasserfalls, der in einen tiefen schwarzen Abgrund lief nach. Umgeben von dem sanften Licht der Echoblumen. Sans setzte sich beobachtend neben mich hin. Wartete er auf eine Reaktion?

"hm.... Warum willst du mich beschützen? Wer genau is Chara und warum wollen so viele meine Seele?"

Er dachte nach. "Vor vielen Jahrhunderten gab es nach Milliarden Jahrhunderten einen Krieg zwischen Menschen und Monstern. Anfangs sah es aus als würden die Monster gewinnen, doch dann wurden die Menschen stärker und verbannten die Monster im Untergrund des Berges Mount Ebbott. Sie belegten den Berg mit einem Bann, der die Monster im Untergrund des Berges festhielt. Daher arbeiten wir Monster daran, die Barierre zu brechen. Sieben Menschenseelen sind eine Möglichkeit. Allerdings hat der König, Asgore genannt schon sechs."

kleine Pause um mich warscheinlich nachdenken zu lassen oder zu checken ob ich noch zuhöre...

"Und ich bin die Sieben?"

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich...

"Chara war eine der Kinder, die hier herunter gefallen waren. Ihre Seele ist leider abhanden gekommen. Lange wusste keiner wo sie war. Jetzt weiß ich es. Du trägst einen Teil mit dir mit. Sie muss in der Barierre festgesteckt haben und in jedem Kind einen Teil übernommen haben. Zudem ist eine Blume da, die scheinst auch eine Seele beherrbergt. Von wem ist mir allerdings noch unklar. Die Königin Toriell hatte einst mit dem König ein Kind bevor der Krieg ausbrach. Chara lebte zur selben Zeit. Irgendwann allerdings gab es einen Unfall. Danach waren beide nicht mehr zu finden und die Menschen dachten, dass Asriel Chara getötet haben soll. Der Grund für den Krieg. Die Menschen hatten Angst davor, wir würden sie umbringen."

"Ok. Das hab ich verstanden. Ich bin also die Siebende benötigte Seele aber womöglich die Achte, die hier her kam."

Sans nickte. "Warum ich dich beschützen muss, ist dir jetzt wohl auch klar."

"Nicht warum du es tust. Dir kann es ja egal sein ob ich sterbe oder nicht. Und für ein höheres Wohl sowie so."

Sans stand auf und hebte mich mit seiner Magie auch auf die Füße. Er nahm meine Hände und legte sie um seinen Hals. Er zog mich zu ihm und sah mir tief in die Augen. Bei dem Gedanken ihn so nahe zu haben wurde ich leicht nervös und ich fühlte Wärme in mir aufkommen.

"Du bist mir über die Zeit so vertraut und doch unvertraut... Ich hab meine Freunde und Familie und selbst mich selbst wegen dir so oft in Freude und in Leid deinen Namen scheien hören... Ich habe dir so oft vertraut und bin entweder mit gutem belohnt oder mit schlechtem bestraft worden. Je nach dem ob Chara die Oberhand über dich gewonnen hat oder nicht... Langsam kann ich nicht mehr... Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie die die sonst immer sehr junge Frau, die ich liebe, immer wieder meine Freunde und Familie zu Staub verwandelt... Ich drehe durch, dir das alles immer und immer wieder sagen zu müssen und alleine zu wissen, dass der Neustart schon wieder passieren kann, ist ein grausamer Gedanke. Langsam ist es mir egal ob ich alleine ankomme oder nicht... Ich will nur etwas neues Erleben... Aber dieses mal ist etwas anderst... Wir sind beide älter... Verstehst du?"

Ist Sans komplett durchgedreht? Wusste er wie sich das anhörte? Ich nickte zwar, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher, was ich denken sollte bis mir auffiel... Warte... DIE ER LIEBE???????

PoV Sans

Shit.. Das mit der Liebe wollte ich ihr doch irgendwann mal später erzählen... Sie sah zuerst verwirrt, dann Nachdenklich und dann geschockt aus. Oh damin... Ich habs vermasselt... mir war nach Weinen....

Sie fasste sich langsam und sah mich dann an. Ich wollte wegsehen nur nahm sie in diesem Moment mein Gesicht und legte ihre Lippen dorthin, wo meine Lippen einst waren. Ich ließ mich in dieses flatternde Gefühl fallen und umarmte sie eng und liebevoll. Meine Gedanken hörten auf. Auch wenn nicht für lange, so hörten sie auf. Nach dieser Sendepause, in der nur ihre zarte Haut und die Wärme ihres Körpers von Wichtigkeit schienen, lösten wir uns aus dieser starken Geste der Zuneigung. Warum hat sie das getan? Liebt sie mich auch? Könnte dieses verdammt schöne Gefühl und der Moment bitte noch länger anhalten?

Sie sah erötet und erregt aus. Sie suchte in meinem überraschten Gesicht nach etwas. Dann sagte Sie "Ich... Du... Wir..." Sie atmete kurz durch. "Es tut mir leid, es überkam mi..."

Ich küsste sie mit all meiner Liebe und Hingabe um zu sehen wie sie reagierte und um nicht hören zu müssen, was sie sagen wollte. Sie erwiederte und zog mich so eng sie konnte an sich.

Wie lange es so blieb weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich hörte nur ein kleinen versuch zu atmen und löste den Kuss. Ich lächelte sie an und drückte sie sanft an meine Brust. "Es ist besser, wir denken beide erst einmal über alles nach. Jedoch werde ich nicht von deiner Seite weichen solange da noch ein kleiner Funke Gefahr ist für dich. ich hoffe, das ist dir klar."

"Hm... Wenn du mir versprichst mich vor zu warnen oder immer sicher zu halten, wenn du eine Abkürzung nimmst? Ach Und am Klo will ich zuminderst alleine sein." Ich lachte nur. Da war sie. Meine Frisk. Wie ich diese Gefühle vermisste. Wie leicht sie es schaffte, dass mir schwindelig wurde und wie leicht es war, meinen sonst so voll beschäftigten Kopf lehr zu fegen.

"Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" fragte Sie. "Willst du Alphys kennen lernen? Sie ist sehr nett wenn sie ihre Schüchternheit überwunden hat..."


	9. Alphys

PoV Dr. Alpys

Ich saß gerade an meinem Stand Pc und schaute Animes als es um 21 uhr an der Tür läutete. Schön. Da ist man gerade dabei Kissie Kissie Cutie Kitty zu schauen. Gerade in der romantischten und peinlichsten Stelle pausieren zu müssen nur um zur Tür zu kommen ist furchtbar...

Ich pausierte das Video, ging zu den Kameras und sah... Was sah ich da eigendlich? Sans? Mit einer Menschenfrau? Händehaltend? Halt. Warte... EINE MENSCHENFRAU??????? OH mein GOTT!

Ich rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. "Hi Sans, wie kann ich dir..."

Die beiden küssten sich und erschracken als ich die Tür aufriss. Sans fasste sich als erstes und versuchte es cool zu ignorieren. Sein Gesicht war trotzdem dunkelblau. Das Menschenwesen versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, was dem coolen Ignorieren nicht half.

" Hi Alps. Darf ich dir Frisk vorstellen? Ich muss mit dir reden..."

" Natürlich, Sans... Kommt doch rein... Soll ich Undyne holen?!

Sans's Blick verdunkelte sich. "Nein... Ich glaub, das ist erst nach unserem First Topic notwendig. ok?" Ich nickte. Sans wiedersprach man besser nicht. Selbst wenn er immer cool tat und meinte, nicht viel Leben zu haben so wusste ich, dass er mächtiger war als alle anderen im Untergrund.

Nachdem ich beide Einlies und die Tür schloss, gingen wir zusammen in mein Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte sich Sans wie immer auf mein geliebtes Sofa. Frisk setzte sich dicht neben ihn und ich gab Sans die Fernbedienung genau so wie eine Flasche Ketchup und Chips.

"Was willst du Frisk? Ich.. weiß nicht, was Menschen so am meisten mögen."

"Kann ich bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?"

"Natürlich." Ich holte ein Glas Wasser und setzte mich dann auch an das Sofa. "So Sans. Was gibts?" Sans schaltete den Fernseher an und so lange um, bis eine ältere Komödienserie auf einem noch älteren Channal lief.

"Also Alphys... Du weißt, dass ich bisher nie etwas böses wollte. Oder? Ich hab vielen hier schon aus der Patsche geholfen. Und ich hab nebenher sogar Papy einigermaßen groß gezogen. Vertraust du mir soweit?"

"Natürlich, Sans. Ich hatte nie einen Grund dir nicht zu trauen." Sans atmete erleichtert auf. Was war den los? Ich sah ihn fragend an.

"Ab-Aber was h-hat das mit Frisk zu tun?"

Frisk nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser und schaute auf den Boden

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Das war nie gut... " Da muss ich weit ausholen... Du weißt doch von Gasters theorie von mehreren Zeitlinien und Weltenparalellen. Richtig?"

Ich nickte. Ein interessanter Bericht, der mir aber sorgen macht, da der letzte Doktor durch seine Experimente daran verschwunden war. "Ich befürchte, er ist in eine dieser Dimensionen gezogen worden. Durch eines der Experimente..."

"Er ist im Void. Eine Leere, die meist alles langsam auflöst... Ich wollte nicht, dass Dad geht... Du hast es ihm ja selbst ausreden wollen... Als er in diese Maschine ging bei seinen eigenen Heimstudien, ist die Maschine... Naja... Und seither hab ich ihn nie wieder gesehen... Außer in meinen Träumen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er es wirklich war. Er sah anderst aus... Er hat mir Ratschläge gegeben und Möglichkeiten genannt... Naja. Egal. Auf jedenfall befinden wir uns in einer Zeitlinie... Soweit sogut. In Frisk steckt oder steckte ein Teil von Chara, der ihr scheinst erlaubt von Zeitlinie zu Zeitlinie zu reisen und diese zu Manipulieren, wie sie will. Chara nannte es einst einmal Reset. Wie einen Neustart. um alles erneut beginnen zu lassen. Nur scheint Dad irgendwie immer einer Person die Erinnerungen behalten lassen zu können. In Form von Alpträumen... Chara kann das aber auch, nur macht sie es unbewusst jede Runde mit Frisk... Bist dahin verständlich?"

"Leicht unglaublich aber ja. Also lebt Dr. Gaster noch?"

"In einer gewissen Form ja. Allerdings ist er nicht mehr der gütige Mann, den wir beide einst kannten. Der Voit hat spuren hinterlassen. Ich habe aber gesehen, dass Frisk alleine die Barierre brechen kann. Allerdings darf sie dabei nicht sterben. Und wir müssen Chara aus ihr heraus bekommen. Sonst redet sie ihr noch ein, alle umbringen zu müssen. Das alles muss aber vor dem König geheim gehalten werden. Sonst könnte alles schief gehen. Verstehst du? Frisk kann stärker sein, als alle Monster zusammen, wenn sie will."

Frisk schaute auf und zu Sans. Bei seinem Anblick lief sie rot an... Sie liebte ihn wohl. Wie lange war sie überhaupt schon da?

"Wie lang bist du schon hier unten Frisk?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung Dr. Alphys. Ich war lange bewusstlos. Das erste, das ich sah, war Sans."

"Nenn mich bitte nur Alphy. Das Doktor klingt als wär ich ein Steinzeit alter Dino. Ich bin erst 25."

"Kannst du dich schon an ein paar andere Resets erinnern Frisk?" fragte Sans.

Sie sah Sans etwas Schuldbewusst an. "Da sind ein oder zwei Sachen an die ich mich aus Alphys Haus erinnern kann..."

"Was genau?"

"Du in Kittel und Brille. Du hattest mich an der Hand und hast mich durch ein Labor begleitet. Du hast mir das mit Dr. W.D.Gaster erzählt. Sein Unfall und dass du ihn heimlich dafür gehasst hast, dass er dich mit Papy alleine gelassen hat..." Sans sah geschockt aus. Ich glaube, da entstand gerade eine Träne? Ich habe Sans noch nie weinen sehen...

Frisk nahm Sans in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie wusste wohl, dass es passieren würde.

"Ja. Du hast geweint... Ich weiß. Allerdings hab ich nicht nur erinnerungen zugesehen zu haben, alle Monster umgebracht zu haben... Das war nicht wirklich ich... Mein Körper hat gemacht, was er wollte... Und eine andere Stimme war da... Eine verzerrte Mädchenstimme..." Sans nahm sie auch in den Arm bis sie aussahen wie ein sich tröstendes Paar.

Als ob die beiden sich seit jahrzehnten kannten. Frisk war es noch etwas neuer aber Sans fühlte sich sichtlich wohler in ihrer Nähe... Ich will zu Undyne... Sie genauso umarmen können und ihr gesagt haben, was ich für sie empfinde...

Oh nein. Undyne! Sie ist eine Gefahr für Frisk! Und wenn Sans recht hatte, was er so gut wie immer hatte, musste Frisk beschützt werden!

"Was machen wir wegen Undyne?"

"Du glaubst mir?" fragte Sans mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Ja. Auch wenn mit einem unguten Gefühl aber ja."

"Gut... Kannst du auf Frisk aufpassen? Ich werde mit Undyne reden. ok? Falls sie ankommt ohne mir, tu mir bitte den Gefallen und sag ihr, dass sie es nie schaffen wird, mit Frisk Freundschaft zu schließen und dass du es sofort konntest. ok? Sie wird es als Herausforderung nehmen und Frisk nicht mehr ausliefern wollen."

Frisk schien der Gedanke garnicht zu gefallen.

"Keine Sorge Frisk. Wir schauen Animes und Spielen etwas. Sag mir einfach, wenn du was brauchst. ok?" Sie nickte.

Sans atmete auf. "Bis gleich dann" Er lies seine Magie aufflammen und war in der nächsten Sekunde fort.


	10. Animes Undyne und Alphys Liebe

PoV Papyrus

Ich war gerade mit Undyne am trainieren. Spagetti wie üblich, als es an der Tür läutete.

"Du trainierst weiter und ich geh an die Tür. Wehe es brennt was an."

Undyne ging zur Tür 4 Räume weiter. Nach einer Weile kam Sans herein.

"HEY, BRUDER! WO WARST DU, ICH HAB DICH VERMISST. WILLST DU AUCH ETWAS VON MEINEN WELTBERÜHMTEN SPAGETTI?"

"Hey Papy. Ne. ich bleib nicht lange. Ich muss nur kurz mit Undyne reden. Vielleicht will sie dann mitkommen zu Alphys. Aber das muss sie wissen. Soll ich warten, bis du mit Papys Training fertig bist, Undyne?"

"Wenns dich nicht stört?"

Ihn würde es warscheinlich stören. Wenn er etwas wollte, war es immer eher dringend. Es sei den es ging ums Essen.

"Ok. Ich chill mich aufs Sofa bis ihr fertig seid. Streng dich an, Papy."

"NATÜRLICH BRUDER!"

~Zeitsprung bis Papy aus dem Haus is~

PoV Undyne

Egal was Sans wollte, es konnte nicht so wichtig sein, dass ich nicht noch die Küche aufräumen konnte. Also fing ich noch an die Küche zu säubern nachdem Papy weg war. Als ich damit fertig war, ging ich zu Sans der auf dem Sofa saß und fernsah.

"So. Fertig mit Kochen. Und du willst wirklich keine Nudeln oder so?"

"Nein, Danke. Wenn ich ein wenig entspannter bin. ok?" War er nicht jetzt schon viel zu entspannt? Ich setzte mich neben ihn aufs Sofa.

"Nagut. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Und was gibts neues?"

"hm... Ich will keinen Streit mit dir ok? Aber wie viel ist dir die Folgsamkeit gegnüber des Königs wichtig?"

"Wenn du was getan hättest, was uns allen schadet und der König verboten hat, dann würde ich dich umbringen... Warum?"

"Naja... Was ist, wenn ich weiß, wie die Barierre vernichtet werden kann, wir dadurch aber riskieren, dass der König stirbt..."

"Scheiße, Was hast du angestellt!" Ich stand auf und sah ihn Wutendbrannt an, voller Sorge, dass ich meinen König im Stich gelassen hätte...

"Noch nichts. Ich wollte ja erst mit dir darüber reden... Abgesehen davon brauche ich so viele Monster auf meiner Seite, die ich kriegen kann. Dich wie auch den König... Allerdings darf der König selbst es nicht wissen... Is n bissi kompliziert."

"Du hast mit Alphys geredet?" Er nickte. "Und was hat sie gesagt?"

"Ich soll mit dir reden, aber sie wäre im Grunde dabei. Sie sieht genau so wie ich die Chance, dass alles klappen kann wie geplant."

"Das kann aber noch nicht alles sein. Oder?"

"Stell dir vor, dass ein einziger Mensch die Barriere sprengen kann und stell dir vor, dass dieser Mensch gerade bei Alphys sitzt und mit ihr Spaß hat. Wäre es schlimm, diesen Menschen zu unterstützen sofern alle am Leben bleiben und die Barierre ausradiert wird? Wäre es so furchtbar, wenn der König unwissend gegen den Menschen kämpfen muss, damit alles gut geht und der Mensch verspricht ihn nicht umzubringen? Und was ist, wenn du sicherstellst, dass den König keiner verletzt selbst wenn der Mensch mit dem König kämpft?"

"Es ist ein Mensch heruntergefallen???!!!??? Und er is bei Alphy???? Spinnst du komplett???"

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen aber Sans hielt mich mit seiner Magie zurück.

"Lass mich Los, Knochenschädel!"

"Undyne. Denk mal nach! Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die mir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass alles Gut geht. Ich bring dich höchst persönlich zu Frisk, aber du musst mir versprechen Alphys und mir richtig zu zuhören. Ok?"

"Ja ok. Danach kann ich den Menschen noch immer ausliefern."

Sans stand auf, legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und teleportierte uns zu Alphys. Während dessen flüssterte Sans mir etwas ins Ohr. "Alphys steht im übrigen auf dich. Wusstest du das?"

Ich wurde rot... Sie war immer so süß und schüchtern... Und sie liebte mich Monster?

"D-D-D-Das war ja offensichtlich oder?" Sans lächelte in seiner schälmischen Art.  
Er wusste, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hab. So ein verdammter...

Er klopfte und es dauerte eine Weile. Dann hörten wir ein "Ah! Lass mich los! Ich bin Kitzelig HAHAHAHA." einen lauten Plums und Füße, die zur Tür eilten.

Alphys riss die Tür auf und ich hatte versucht durch den Türspion zu schauen als Sans mich schubste und ich mit meinem Gesicht gegen Alphys Gesicht fiel. Besser gesagt wir küssen uns unabsichtlich.

Alphys und ich starrten uns beide ungläubig an während Sans sich an uns vorbei ins Haus drückte. Ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich mich fasste. "SANS!!!! Das wirst du mir BEZAHLEN!"

Ich wollte ins Haus stürmen, aber Alphy zog mich zu ihr und küsste mich. Ich spürte ihr angsterfülltes Zittern. Als ich aber erwiederte, entspannte sie sich.

" Alphys... Kann es sein, dass du mich liebst?"

Alphy nickte. "Puh. Ich... Ich dich nähmlich auch..."

Ich nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte über Sie. "Und was ist diese Sache mit Sans und dem Menschen? Was denkst du?"

"Wenn er recht hat, und er erzählt mir von so manchem schon etwas länger, dann ist dieser Mensch unsere Rettung. Ich forsche schon lange an der Barriere, was du ja wissen solltest. Ich weiß, dass wenn Asgore die Barierre wie geplant vernichtet, die halbe Unterwelt mit untergeht. Mit ihm. Macht es allerdings ein Mensch, so bleibt die Unterwelt heil. Es kann sogar sein, dass Alle überleben. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht ganz Sicher, aber auf Sans war immer schon verlass. oder?"

"Gut. Dann lass ich das Menschenwesen fürs erste am Leben. Aber nur solange Asgore nichts weiß und Ich keinen Ärger krieg... Aber ich will des Menschens stärke zu testen."

"Ok. Aber ich hab eine Wette für dich bei der ganzen Sache. Ich wette du schaffst keine 2 Wochen Freunde mit dem Menschen zu sein."

"Abgemacht!" Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ins Haus.

PoV Sans

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zum Sofa ging, fand ich Frisk schlafend vor einer Anime Serie, die Alphys gerne sah. Ich ging zu ihr und setzte sie vorsichtig an meine Brust gelehnt auf meinen Schoß und umarmte sie leicht. Ihr regelmäßige Atmen war beruhigend und sie schien einen guten Traum zu haben, da sie aussah, als wolle sie gar nicht mehr aufhören zu träumen.

Als ich anfing sie zu streicheln wurde ihr Atmen unruhiger und Undyne kam ins Zimmer mit Alphys an der Hand. Scheinst, hatten sie endlich zu einander gefunden. Wurde auch Zeit... Alphys deutete Undyne in die Küche zu gehen. Das taten die beiden auch mit einer Harmonie... Warum ging Undyne nicht an die Decke?"


End file.
